A New Beginning
by SouthernGal7
Summary: Penny's Bassett's cousin comes to the town of Odyssey. Her cousin had high hopes and dreams but is now discouraged. Will coming to Odyssey be a good decision? Will coming to Odyssey help her realize what to do with her life? A fan fiction based on Focus On the Family's program Adventures in Odyssey! Hope you enjoy! It is as well featured on Wattpad with a cover made by Trekkiehood.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and Salutations!

This story is a fan fiction about Adventures in Odyssey (AIO). I know maybe some of you out there do not know about AIO..I do recommend it wholeheartedly...The radio program has great humor and great messages...I currently am new to AIO...So I get something wrong please tell me...I will change it and try to do my best with this story...

Thanks so much and God Bless,

SouthernGal7

-And now...Hi! I'm SouthernGal7 and welcome to another adventure in...Odyssey!

"Wooton! She's coming! I can't believe it!" Penny squealed with delight.

"I am too...It's not everyday..You get to meet your wife's cousin..What's her name again?" Wooton asked as he scratched his head. Penny's cousin from somewhere was coming to visit. Penny was so excited. She had been for weeks.

"Viv...Vivian for long.." Penny chimed.

"When is she coming? She said she's coming today, right?"

"At least that's what she said on the email...Oh Wooton! I'm so excited! My favorite cousin is coming! I mean I know you shouldn't have favorites, But-Oh Wooton! You'll love her!" Penny exclaimed. She was so happy that her cousin was coming. Viv needed a place to stay for a couple days, so Penny suggested that Viv could come to Odyssey. Here was Viv was now coming! Penny and Wooton were waiting for her in the airport.

"Well...I guess I should go do my mail route, Penny...Bring Viv by the post office, Okay...I wanna give her a big Odysseyian welcome."

"Alrighty..Wooton." Penny smiled.

"Love ya, Penny.." Wooton smiled back.

"Love you too, Wooton.." Penny replied as she sweetly smiled.

Wooton snorted and chuckled in his usual way as he walked away. The plane pulled in. Penny walked around as she waited by the gate. Suddenly, a tall girl with brownish-blondish hair with glasses, a dark hat and green sweater walked out from the gate. Penny's eyes widen. It was Viv!

"Penny!" Viv exclaimed.

"Viv!" Penny ran toward her cousin and gave her a hug.

"You're here..This is so excited! How are you?" Penny asked.

"Pretty good..Long ride but pretty good..."

"That's good..You just missed Wooton..He went for his mail route."

"Is Wooton that husband of yours that I've heard so much about.." Viv smiled.

"Yes...He wanted to say welcome to Odyssey!"

"Good Morning, Connie and Eugene!" Wooton exclaimed as he walked into Whit's End. Kids were doing what they usually did at Whit's end while Wooton walked in. They were having a great time. Connie and Eugene worked the front, as they made sundaes and lemonades.

"Hey Wooton!" Connie chimed.

"Where's ?" Wooton asled.

"Whit...Oh He's coming soon..Why?"

"I have a letter for him..But I can give to you to give it to him..I have to hurry!" Wooton exclaimed.

"Why the hurry?" Eugene asked as he cleaned a glass.

"Well..Penny's cousin is coming..And Penny's bringing here to the post office..And I don't wanna miss saying hello and WELCOME TO ODYSSEY! And stuff like that..."

"Well..Tell Penny to bring her cousin over at Whit's End..I like to meet her." Connie replied.

"Connie!" A voice exclaimed in the background. Wooton turned around. It was Penny and her cousin.

"WELCOME TO ODYSSEY, VIV! By the way..I'm Wooton!" Wooton smiled.

"Nice to meet you..I've heard so much about you.." Viv replied.

"Like wise." Wooton chuckled.

"We were going to get a bite to eat, Wooton..Before we went to the post office but I guess we met you here.." Penny smiled.

"Oh it's alright." Wooton replied.

"Connie, Eugene, this is Viv or Vivian for long...Viv Wise.."

"Nice to meet you I'm Connie.." Connie replied. She smiled.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance..As Penny did say..I am Eugene Meltsner...And I say greeting and salutations.. .."

"Thank you..You can call me Viv..It's nice to meet all of you..I hope I don't bother anyone." Viv chuckled nervously. She look toward her cousin. Her cousin was the only person she knew who else would she know?

"Oh nonsense, Viv..You won't bother us..Just relax..And welcome to Odyssey!"


	2. Chapter 2

Viv sighed as she got out of bed. She was tired from the plane ride yesterday. Also she was tired from the tour Wooton and Penny gave her. They were so nice to her for letting her stay at their house. She had insisted that she could stay out of Odyssey somewhere or stay somewhere else. She did not want to bother her cousin. She always felt she was bothering people. She enter Wooton and Penny's kitchen with a yawn as she rubbed her head. Viv walked toward a table and she saw a note.

Dear Viv,  
Wooton and I just left for work..We wanted to get a nice rest so we let you sleep in...I work at the art museum...So if you want to come visit it's the big museum...Oh..I was wondering if later you wouldn't mind if Connie, you and I went shopping later today..You are..Wait how old are you? I keep forgetting..Anyway..You don't have to..You can do whatever you want...Don't be too crazy..I know you won't..So yeah...Have a great day, Viv!  
Your Cousin,  
Penny:-)

Viv chuckled. Penny was always so caring and kind even when Viv was younger, she knew that she could always trust in her cousin, Penny. Viv sighed. It was time for breakfast and a time to go find a museum.

Viv looked around as she walked. She had forgotten everything from Penny and Wooton's tour.  
"Now there's the electric palace..Which I've passed three times..This is a small town..I am getting lost!" Viv chuckled as she whispered to herself. She pulled out her favorite book. She loved to read and write. Where ever she was, she had a book, a pencil and a notebook by her side. She kept walking as she read. Suddenly she bumped into something or someone. She began to fall on the ground. Her balance was not the finest thing in the world. A hand grabbed her hand as she began to motion toward the ground.  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't see you there." A compassionate voice replied.  
"It's alright..I wasn't looking..." Viv shyly smiled. She looked at the person who helped her.  
"I'm John Avery Whittaker...But you can call me Whit." The man smiled.  
"I'm Vivian Wise."  
"Wise? Are you related to Penny Bassett?" Whit chuckled.  
"Yes..I'm her cousin.."  
"I noticed a little bit of Wise in you...It's nice to meet you, Vivian.."  
Viv smiled. She did look a bit like Penny with her style on certain days.  
"I'm sorry to ask but do you know where the art museum is, ?" Viv asked.  
"It's no problem at all...I know how it feels when you're new to something...It's over there...Here let me show you.." Whit nodded as he showed Viv to the museum.  
"Thank you, .." Viv replied. Whit waved goodbye as he walked off the steps of art museum.  
"You're welcome...Vivian Wise."

Penny painted in a studio. Colors and feeling flew outside of her and onto the canvas. In the corner of her eye she saw her cousin, she smiled. Viv passed the room, Penny was in.  
"Hey, Viv! Over here.." Penny called.  
"Oh Hi Penny..Man, this museum is huge...And it has such wonderful art work.." Viv exclaimed.  
"Well thanks..We try to do our best!" Penny smiled.  
"I accidentally bumped into a ...She showed me to the museum.."  
"Oh Whit...He's a good man..He owns Whit's end..The place we went yesterday."  
"Oh Really?" Viv asked.  
"Yes...He does alot for the community..." Penny smiled as she painted. Viv walked over to stand by her cousin. She looked at the painting.  
The colors and shading were so good. Penny was always good at painting. It seemed to had been her hidden talent. Penny would always send Viv pictures of her paintings. Viv wished she was good at painting or something. She always thought she was not good at anything. She doubted herself. As a child she was told that she was not worth to anything and she continued to believe it. She took a deep breath.  
"Wow,Penny..That painting is something else.." Viv smiled.  
"Thanks..I'm just finished it up before we go shopping if you don't mind going...We don't have to..I can tell Connie-"  
"It's fine, Penny..I can go..." Viv shook her head with a chuckle. Vivian liked to shop but she was not really thrilled about. She could shop, as long it was not shoe shopping, she was happy.  
"Alrighty...Let me set this aside..And let's go!" Penny chimed with glee.

"Oh Viv! Look that this! This would match your green hat you have!" Penny sing songed as she held a necklace toward Viv. The shopping journey of Connie, Penny and Viv started with lunch,and they were now in the middle of the journey.  
"It's very nice..." Connie replied.  
"I don't know..It's not my style.." Viv sighed. Suddenly, a shelf of notebooks and journals caught her eye.  
"I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail..Penny.." Viv smiled as she seemed to hurry off to the shelf.  
"Two shakes?"  
"She said she would be back quickly...But I don't know..When Vivian sees notebooks, journals, books, or pencils, she's like me with art, paint or canvas..She gets excited.." Penny chuckled as she saw her cousin look at the shelfs of writing necessities.  
"That's funny..She must like to write then.." Connie replied.  
"Oh yes..She does! Her parents had to tell her to calm down on the writing..She would do it non-stop..She's pretty good though..She loves to write scripts or novels..Wooton wants her to write a comic book...Or he thinks they could collaborate on a comic..For that matter and make a side business called..Wise and Bassett's comic business association.." Penny shook her head as she rolled her eyes. Wooton and his comics but that's what she loved about Wooton. She loved his quirkiness and kindness.  
"Hey..You think she could help out with the Little Theater or KYDS radio? I bet her writing could help..You think she would mind?"  
"I think she would love to! Viv? Come here!" Penny called.  
"Yeah, Penny?" Viv asked. What did her cousin want? She saw Connie and her cousin smiling very suspiciously. What WAS going on!?  
"Would you like to write for our kid's radio station called KYDS radio..We could love for you to write or you can even write maybe a play for the Little Theater..I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind.." Connie smiled. She was glad to give Viv a chance. Penny had told her that Viv was recently discouraged, Connie wanted to help.  
Viv's face looked stern and pale. Memories flew in Viv's mind.  
"Can I-Can I think about it?" Viv asked. Her voice seemed to waver.  
"Yeah..Sure.." Connie assured.  
"Thanks.."  
"You're welcome.."  
Viv was quiet. She did not know what to do. She was excited for a chance to write but something pulled her to not to do it. She didn't know what to do. She was new! What would people say about a newcomer writing things for the theater or the radio. She sighed. No, she would try to be strong in some way, even though she was new, she would press on through. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Penny...You don't have to have a party for me..Who's all coming anyway?" Viv echoed as she set a vase of flowers on Wooton and Penny's dinning table.

"It's fine, Viv...Wooton and I wanted to..We wanted to celebrate your coming to Odyssey...Connie, Whit, Eugene, his wife Katrina, and Buck. " Penny smiled.

"Who's Buck?" Viv asked not knowing that name that was mentioned.

"Eugene and Katrina take care of him..They're his foster parents...Buck's a nice kid..He's done some crazy stuff in the past with a appleberry and counterfeit money but besides that..He's a good kid."

"Counterfeit money? An appleberry? What happen?"

"It's a long story...I can tell you sometime if you want..." Penny asked.

"Alrighty..but Penny you don-"

"Viv...I thought you were working this?" Penny replied as set a plate down. She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Working with what?" Viv asked.

What did Penny mean? What was she working on?

"Viv...This...Worry..This bothering about you bothering people..." Penny looked Viv. Viv took a deep breath.  
Penny was right. She was trying to work with this anxiety but she could not control it after an accident that happened to her.

"I know...Penny..I don't know how to get out of this!" Viv exclaimed. What was she going to do? A part of her had left and she did not know what to do.

"I know of someone that can help you..His name is Jesus." Penny replied with eyes of compassion.

"I don't know about that...I don't know.." Viv whispered.

"Well..Anytime you wanna talk about it..I'm here, Viv.." Penny smiled shyly.  
Penny wished Viv would understand the amazing love and grace of Jesus. Of how He loved Viv and did not like her to worry at all. Penny took a deep breath. Maybe Viv would come to Jesus, just maybe.  
The doorbell suddenly rang.

"What's the secret knock!?" Wooton yelled.

"Wooton..." Penny chucked as she walked over to open the door.

"Wooton it's Whit.."

"And Connie.." Connie chimed.

"And Eugene." Eugene replied.

"And Katrina.."

"Oh yeah..Come on in!" Wooton snorted with a laugh.

"Hi Penny!" Connie grinned as Penny opened the door.

"Hi Connie, Whit, Eugene, Katrina, and wait-where's Buck, Katrina?" Penny asked with a hint of surprise.

"He's getting packed..He wanted to come..But he's getting ready to go on a trip with Eugene..." Katrina smiled.

"Yep...Indubitably..Buck and I are getting ready to set sail forth to a journey beyond somewhere..When I find out where we should go...That is...Connelllsville..Pokenberry Falls..Who knows..I just know I'm driving.." Eugene slightly chucked.

"Well..Come on in.." Penny chimed as the group walking into the house. Penny shook her head as the group chattered.

"Oh..Hi Viv..How are you?" Whit asked with a smile.

"I'm doing well.. , how are you..Thank you for coming to this gathering..I guess.." Viv replied with a smile. Whit to her seemed so nice and kind. All most fatherly in way in his manners.

"Oh it's a pleasure..We're always welcome to new visitors here in Odyssey.. " Whitt smiled.

"Alright, everyone please gather around the table..The food's ready to go.." Wooton chimed. He always was ready for food.

"It Looks delicious, Wooton..What did you make.."

"Well...We made some pulled pork...I knew the farmers who raised the pigs..They do treat the pigs great before they are you know...B-U-T-C-H-E-R-E-D."

"Why are you spelling out the word butchered..Wooton?" Connie asked.

"I don't know..People could be sensitive with the word..Maybe Viv was a pig farmer..Or I don't know..I just felt like spelling.." Wooton snorted with a laugh.

The group laughed as they sat down around the table.

"Whit, could you say grace?" Penny asked as she sat by Wooton.

"Of Course..I love to.." Whit smiled with nod.

"Lord, we thank you for this day..." Whit's voice drowned out in Viv's head. She looked around while Whit prayed.

"They actually believe in this stuff...Huh...Michael did...But..I was too stubborn...I guess.." Viv thought.

"We love you, Lord, Amen." Whit finished the prayer.

"Amen.." The others replied. Viv took a deep breath.  
"Amen." she whispered.

She wanted to know about this Jesus but she was terrified and worried. What would they say? What would happen to her? What makes these followers of that Jesus, Penny spoke of special? Did this Jesus actually love her? Was she even worthy of this love? All these questions floated in her mind. Perphaps Viv would find her answers someday.

Katrina wiped of the counter of Whit's end. She wondered about Eugene and Buck.

"I wonder if Eugene is okay..Or Buck for that matter...I know they'll be fine..This will help them bond..Hopefully.." Katrina chuckled softly as she thought.

The door opened. It was Viv. Whit had asked Viv last night at the party if she would help at Whit's end for a bit until Eugene and Buck were back. Whit was taking the day off to take a break, Connie was going to a wedding for the day. Katrina volunteered to help as well, so Viv was not left to watch Whit's End by herself. So Katrina and Viv were left to watch the shop.

"Hello...Viv is it?" Katrina chimed as Viv walked in Whit's End.

"Yes..Katrina..Thanks for helping me with Whit's End for the day..I appreciate it..." Viv replied.

"Oh you're welcome.." Katrina nodded.

"I'm glad asked me...I need the job..I don't have one right now.." Viv smiled as she got behind the counter. She looked around. She took a deep breath.

"You don't?" Katrina asked.

"I have a degree in euducation..But I don't know where to go for a job.." Viv sighed. She had taught before in her old town at a high school. She taught History and loved it but she knew she had to leave the school.

"Odyssey always need people majored in education..I could recommend you to some people...I tutor children sometimes..I usually substitute...Maybe I could recommend you to tutor or substitute.." Katrina replied.

"Thank you..I would appreciate it..Thanks you, Katrina." Viv smiled. She was so glad that the people of Odyssey were so kind to her. She never knew what they would be like. She worried she would be shunned because she was an outsider. She had been shunned before, she was scared what Odyssey would have done. To her surprise they were so nice and kind. Maybe this would be the place for her.

"You're welcome, Vivian...You're welcome.."

A man walked into Whit's End. He sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Hello Whit's End..My! how have you have changed..." He thought.

He walked over to the counter where he saw a lady was serving kids ice cream and sodas. He did not recognize her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Do you know where is? I need to talk to him.." The man replied.

"He is not here...He took a break today..Do you want me to leave a message?" Viv asked.

"Here's my phonenumber for ..." He replied as he pulled out a piece of paper. He motioned to get a pen out of his pocket. No pen. Then to his jacket he searched. No pen.

"You by any chance have a pen? I forgot to get one..." The man nervously chuckled.

"I do here you go..." Viv handed him a pen with a smile.

"Thanks.." The man took the pen and quickly scribbled a number on the piece of paper and handed to the lady.

"Alrighty...What should I tell him?"  
Viv asked.

"Tell ..By the way is Eugene here?" The man looked around Whit's end. He knew Eugene was probably somewhere working on a invention.

"No..But I can tell his wife that you were asking for him.." Viv replied.

"He's married...Woah...Time flies when you're in a coma and then you choose now to randomly show up..." He muttered as he combed his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"What?" Viv replied. Viv seemed confused at the man's story.

"It's a long story...Anyway thank you so much..Does Connie still work here?"

"Yes she does...She just had to go to a wedding she helped plan..." The lady smiled. The man nodded. He wondered if he was bothering the lady with all his questions.

"Planning Wedding now...Wow...My how time flies," The man shook his head. He had been out of Odyssey for a while but he did not think time would fly this much!

"I'm sorry..If asking to many questions..Miss..." He sighed as he scratched his head.

"Viv Wise..Or Vivian Wise and it's alright..." Viv replied with a small smile.

"Well thank you, Ms. Viv Wise..I'll be heading off now..Thanks.." The man replied as he began to head off.

"Wait a minute..What should I tell Mr. Whittaker? What's your name?" Viv suddenly asked. The man stopped and turned around.

"You can call me Rich...And tell ..That an old friend wanted to talk to him on the phone.."

So I hope you're enjoying this story..So Who do you think is the Man that randomly came to Whit's end?  
Why is he there and if you know the person..What took him so long?!

Thank you all for reading! I am so blessed to write for the glory of God!  
Thank you all and God Bless!  
-SouthernGal7:-)


	4. Chapter 4

Penny rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She got slowly ready for day. She thought of what the day would unfold. What she would paint or what she would do.

"Lord, please help with my day, let me be a light for you..Help Viv as well...She needs you, Lord..I know You will guide her..." Penny closed her eyes as she walked down the stairs. She heard voices chatter in the kitchen. The voices sounded like Wooton and Viv chattering away.

"Yeah so...Did you read the one Captain Absolutely when..." Wooton's voice drowned out with the sound of bacon frying in a pan.

"I think so...Did you read..oh wait...You make them.." Penny heard Viv chuckle.

"That's okay...I read them too..You're a writer...You know it's okay for the writer read his own work..." Wooton replied with a laugh. Penny chuckled as she heard her husband. Wooton sure loved his comic books.

"Good morning, you two...You guys are certainly up early this morning " Penny chimed.

"Good morning, my beautiful Penny.." Wooton replied as he hugged his wife.

"Good Morning, cousin.." Viv smiled as she motioned her head toward a table of food. Penny saw a table full of breakfast foods.

"Wow! You two didn't have to do this for me.." Penny replied.

"We wanted to.." Viv chimed.

"Yeah! And you need to let Viv visit often, Penny...Viv makes really good cinnamon rolls, blue berry pancakes and she's heard of Captain Absolutely...She reads them! She also made some croissants..There really good with butter...I like croissants..They make me happy...Just like you Penny...You're the butter on the croissant of life..." Wooton smiled. He loved Penny. He was so glad, God gave him his wife. He didn't know what he would have done without Penny.

"Aww Wooton..You're so sweet.."

"I would do anything for my wonderful Penny who I love so.."

"I would do the same for you too Wooton.." Penny smiled.

Viv coughed. She did not want to be rude but she was hungry and did not want all the food on the table to get cold.

"You two ready to eat now?" Viv laughed. She was glad Penny had a good husband that loved her. She wished that for herself. Her true love was gone. Viv wished that her love was not gone but it would not change anything. He was gone.

"Wooton, would care to pray over the food?" Penny asked as the three walked over to the table to sit.

"Sure.." Wooton nodded.

Viv was quiet. She took a deep breath.

"Here they go with the praying..What's so important about this praying?" She thought. Viv loved her cousin but she did not get some things about her cousin. Why was her cousin a Christian? What was so good about being one? Questions swirled in her mind. She wanted answers to this questions.

John Whittaker wiped the counter of Whit's End. He pulled out the keys from his pocket as he walked toward the front door. Whit's End was now open for the day.

"Another day..." Whit whispered as he softly smiled. He was back from his break. It was good to be back. Eugene and Connie were back as well with their ventures.

"Mr. Whittaker?" A voice asked. Whit lifted his head. He had heard a voice that he had not heard in a long time.

"Richard Maxwell..It's been awhile..." Whit chuckled as he saw the  
man walked toward the counter.

"So that was the Rich, Viv told me about...Richard Maxwell..." Whit thought with a soft chuckle.

"Yes it has, Mr. Whittaker..." Richard replied. He took a deep breath. He had not been in this place for years.

"What brings to Odyssey recently...You've gone so long..Viv gave me your number but I've been so busy to call..Please forgive me." Whit nodded.

He had been busy lately with the shop and something he was working on recently.

"It's alright, Mr. Whittaker...I felt like I should come back to this town amd start a new here from how I was remembered...Also I just wanted to tell you that something wonderful happen to me..That I did a couple years ago.." Richard Maxwell smiled. He could not help it. He was over joyed of the decision he made a couple years.

Whit wondered what Richard was talking about. What decision?

"Hopefully, it's a good decision.." Whit thought to himself.

"What decision, Richard?" Whit asked. He waited for the response and then smiled when he heard Richard's reply.

"Mr. Whittaker...I am now a Christian and follow the one true God.."

Whit smiled and shook Richard's hand. He was so happy for Richard. Being a Christian was the best decision that you could ever make.

"That's great Richard! I'm glad to hear that!" Whit exclaimed.

"Thank you, ..."

"How long are you staying in Odyssey?"

"As long as God wants me here, I guess.." Richard chuckled. He was glad to share the news with Whit.

"I was wondering..Prehaps you join our bible study here in Odyssey...We would be happy to have you.." Whit grinned. A new Richard Maxwell. Whit thought he would never see the day but here a new Richard was standing before him.

Richard smiled. A new start in Odyssey. Yes, he was going to be a new Richard Maxwell with a new heart. A Richard Maxwell devoted to God.

"I'd be happy to join, Mr. Whittaker..."

Katrina parked the car in front of Campell County Community College. Viv and Katrina decided to try and see if prehaps Viv could teach there.

"Thanks again..Katrina, you didn't have to do this.." Viv responded as she rubbed her head.

"You're welcome...I'm happy to help..I've been in your shoes before..Is it okay if we go and say hello to Eugene? He works here." Katrina smiled. She was proud of her husband being a professor. He was just so smart and kind.

Viv and Katrina walked into the college.

"Katrina.." A voice greeted. It was Eugene.

"Hi Eugene.." Katrina smiled.

"What brings you and Miss. Vivian Wise here to the college..Did I forget to bring something from home?" Eugene asked.

"No..Eugene...Vivian is looking for a job and I suggested the college..She used to a teacher at her old town."

"Oh Really? What subject did you teach, Miss. Wise?"

"History." Viv replied. She rubbed her her eyes as she thought of memories of teaching. How she missed it! It would be hard for her to go back. She would try though. She would try to clean a slate in her life and make a new.

Richard Maxwell is back and is a Christian! Viv is trying to get a job!  
Things are happening in Odyssey, huh?  
Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying this story!

I am so blessed to write for God's glory!

Thank you and God bless,

-SouthernGal7:-)


End file.
